


Чайки

by ttimsshel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Сложные отношения Йеннифэр и Геральта проявляются во всей красе спустя всего лишь неделю после их знакомстваСеттинг: между "Последним желанием" и "Пределом возможного"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 5





	Чайки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516860) by [DaisyofGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyofGalaxy/pseuds/DaisyofGalaxy). 



— Ну, и как это случилось? — спросил Лютик, делая глоток пива из своей кружки.  
— Что случилось? — ответил Геральт, следуя его примеру.  
— Как вы с ней… — Лютик замолк, заметив, что к их столу направилась официантка. Девчушка эта лет десяти-двенадцати, бледная до ужаса, однако, повернула направо. — Холера. Сколько нам ещё нужно ждать нашу еду в этой дыре? Вот теперь я по-настоящему проголодался. А ты рассказывай мне всё.  
— Рассказывать тебе что именно? — вновь спросил Геральт.  
— Как вы с ней… Как так получилось, что ты её бросил?  
— Не хотел бросать её, — резко ответил Геральт, вцепившись в листья горшочного растения, что стояло на столе рядом с их кружками. — Мы впервые поссорились. И после этого решили разойтись каждый своей дорогой.  
— Не верю я, что на этом всё.  
— Лучше поверь.  
_Произошло это случайно. Слишком уж случайно,_ думал Геральт, пытаясь вспомнить весь ход событий, что привёл к итогу.  
_Началось это в обычный день обычной недели,_ вспоминал он. _Началось это в лучшей анфиладе лучшей корчмы во всём Новиграде, не сильно позже рассвета. Как и в каждое утро той недели, Геральт изо всех сил старался проснуться раньше неё.  
С момента, как они познакомились, каждое утро проходило почти одинаково: Геральт лежал рядом и неподвижно наблюдал, почти пожирая её взглядом. Понятия не имея, зачем.  
Было в ней что-то, что не поддавалось словам: волосы, цвета вороньего крыла, алебастровая кожа. Тонкий румянец расцветал на щеках, когда она просыпалась. Черты лица, казалось, принадлежащие какой-нибудь мраморной статуе, становились холодными и напряжёнными, когда она вставала с кровати. Она была хорошенькая, но Геральт встречал женщин и покрасивее. А ещё встречал и уродливее._  
Нет, _это_ он Лютику не рассказал. Не рассказал и причину, по которой каждое утро вставал рано и любовался ею. Лютику не положено было знать, что даже после недели, проведённой с Йеннифэр, Геральту о ней так и не удалось ничего узнать, и это сводило его с ума. Понятия не имел, почему сводило, и, наверное, от этого становилось ещё паршивее. Нет, Лютик не должен об этом знать. Он не поймёт.  
— Мы пошли посмотреть этот новый спектакль, — продолжил Геральт, не переставая мучать растение. — Странно. За неделю, проведённую с ней, обогатился культурой больше, чем за всю жизнь. Не помню названия…  
— Ну и кто в этом виноват? — фыркнул Лютик. — Не на «Ауриэля» случайно пошли?  
— На «Ауриэля».  
Лютик кивнул и поднёс кружку ко рту.  
— Она позвала тебя на «Ауриэля», — сказала он, кажется, с восхищением. — И как тебе? Слышал, что посыл там просто мировой.  
— Забавно, — вздохнул Геральт и отодвинул от себя горшок почти мёртвого растения. — Йеннифэр так и сказала.  
* * *  
_— Тебе понравилось? — спросила Йеннифэр, зубами вцепившись в крендель. Геральту долго пришлось выпрашивать разрешение на то, чтобы угостить её им.  
Геральт высунул голову из-под навеса, который служил им укрытием где-то последние десять минут. Непрекращающийся в городе осенний дождь стих, но не настолько, чтобы можно было продолжить путь.  
— Хороший спектакль, — ответил он рассеянно.  
Йеннифэр рассмеялась, словно услышала от него лучшую шутку за последнюю неделю. Геральт посмотрел на неё.  
— Ничего, — ответила она, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене.  
Её ресницы показались невероятно длинными, когда Йеннифэр опустила взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на крендель. Ногтями она соскребла с него все кристаллы соли, что смогла найти. Теперь, с другого ракурса, Геральт смог разглядеть, что из-за масла, которым был сдобрен крендель, её испачканные губы красиво блестели. Он почувствовал внезапное желание поцеловать Йеннифэр. Снова. И не только из-за этого.  
— Мы только что посмотрели лучший спектакль сезона, и всё, что ты сказал о нём — «хороший». Кроме того, Ауриэль — ребёнок того мужчины, который женился на его матери. Из спектакля, что мы смотрели на днях. Давай, ведьмак, скажи ещё что-нибудь.  
— Ладно. Спектакль был поучительным.  
— Просто поучительным? — спросила Йеннифэр, недовольно посмотрев на него. — Я бы сказала, что он опережает своё время. Божественное право против права человеческого — всегда будет актуально.  
— Ну, — начал Геральт, снова проверяя погоду, — ни то, ни другое не важно. Что всегда будет актуальным и важным, так это где бы вымыться да как бы кого похоронить.  
Йеннифэр вновь усмехнулась. Геральт вновь посмотрел на неё.  
— Ничего, — вздохнула она, скрывая веселье за явной тревогой. — Всё время забываю, насколько поучительным можешь быть ты._  
* * *  
— Какой же ты зануда, — прокомментировал Лютик.  
Официантка наконец принесла ужин к их столу. У Геральт слегка поднялось настроение, когда он увидел жаренных цыплят с морковью. Ясное дело, что даже их скромное пиршество не сможет избавить Геральта от чувств неудачи и досады, но вполне сможет хотя бы притупить их.  
— Не больший, чем ты, — ответил он, снимая нанизанную на стальную палку птичью тушку. Пальцы испачкались в жире. Геральт облизал их. — Не стоило вообще заводить разговор, если не хотел слушать об этом.  
— Я хочу, — ответил Лютик, тоже снимая себе цыплёнка. Толстая серая крыса запрыгнула на их стол и остановилась невдалеке от руки барда. Видно было, что ей не впервой. Лютик потянулся к хлебнице и насыпал животному крошек. — Крысы удивительны, — пробормотал он, и стало совершенно ясно, куда он ведёт. — Ты просто взгляни на Питера: очевидно, что благосостояние других соратников для него важнее, чем размножение. Самец крысы отказывает течной самке, чтобы спасти остальных самцов от утопления. Слышал от одного своего друга, учёного из Оксенфурта. Если бы только люди были такими же.  
Геральт глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не смотреть на левую лапку крысы, измазанную в лучшем случае в грязи.  
— Твоя жизнь не была в опасности, Лютик.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты всё время был с ней. Неважно. Рассказывай, что дальше.  
* * *  
_— Чем хочешь заняться в оставшийся вечер? — спросил Геральт, когда дождь, наконец, перестал идти и они продолжили свой путь.  
— Что ж, — сказала Йеннифэр, дав ему разрешение взять себя за руку. Геральт им сразу же воспользовался. Ему нравилось это. Ладонь Йеннифэр в его ладони казалась такой маленькой. — Мы честно провели время как культурные люди. Ещё не отобедали, но это легко можно устроить. Можем заказать еду в комнату и принять долгую ванну. А потом заняться тем, что мы оба любим больше всего.  
Геральт на её предложение улыбнулся, но, против своего обыкновения, ответил не сразу._  
* * *  
— Кто-то устал от занятий любовью? — прервал его Лютик, обнажая зубы в улыбке. Крыс Питер покончил с едой и приступил к гигиеническим процедурам, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме своего толстого белого живота. — Кто бы мог подумать? Так это правду говорят? Ну, понимаешь… о чародейках.  
— Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду, — буркнул Геральт.  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, ведьмак. Хорошо известный комплекс Мессалины…  
— Замолкни, Лютик. И слушай дальше.  
* * *  
_— Что-то не так? — спросила Йеннифэр, будто почуяв его замешательство. Вполне вероятно, не только почуяв.  
Геральт покачал головой и мягко заставил её замедлить шаг, когда они вышли в ряд одинаковых деревянных домов. Последнее, чего он сейчас хотел, так это ливень, а в этом районе он как раз и намечался.  
— Нет, вообще нет. Не пойми меня неправильно, Йен…  
— Пойму, если продолжишь разговор в том же духе.  
Геральт вздохнул, заметив, как Йеннифэр замедлилась. А потом и вовсе остановилась.  
— Да ничего страшного, Йен, — продолжил он, всё ещё надеясь избежать этого разговора. — Я просто не уверен… Что если наши отношения держатся лишь на физической близости?  
— Что если так? — спросила она и подошла ближе. Геральт не дрогнул, когда Йеннифэр положила руки на его плечи и взглянула прямо в глаза. Другим женщинам он, возможно, этого не разрешил бы, но не ей. Ей дозволялось слишком многое, и это сводило Геральта с ума. — Ты же не дашь сгореть мне от желания? — прошептала она, прижимаясь своими тёплыми губами к его губам.  
Геральт ответил на поцелуй. Он хотел этого и не хотел одновременно, но сопротивляться уж точно не мог.  
— Не дам, — сказал он тихо.  
Тень улыбки мелькнула на лице Йеннифэр от его слов. Геральт знал, что её улыбка имеет мало общего со счастливой улыбкой, но это уже что-то.  
Геральт опять поцеловал её, на этот раз сильнее, сбивая и перехватывая дыхание. А потом она поцеловала его ещё. Страх поймать головами чьи-то помои, брошенные с окна, померк. Желание, сводящее с ума, подумал Геральт, но произнести этого вслух не посмел.  
Он обнял Йеннифэр, и они продолжили идти вперёд, вскоре достигнув следующего района. Геральт его узнал и понял, что от главной площади их отделяют теперь две или, может быть, три улицы.  
— А чем ты тогда хочешь заняться? — спросила Йеннифэр, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. — Моё предложение ты отверг, так что я жду твоё.  
Геральт огляделся, надеясь найти ответ среди окружения, но вскоре осознал, что на улице находились лишь пекарня и два рыбных ларька.  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал он, всё ещё осматриваясь. — Лютик вечером приезжает в Новиград. Может, навестим его, а?  
— Нет, — сказала Йеннифэр.  
Они ступили на рынок на Площади Иерарха со стороны банка Вивальди, и Йеннифэр подошла к одной из торговых палаток, не дожидаясь Геральта. Геральт вскоре сам нагнал её.  
— Почему нет? — спросил он, пока Йеннифэр рассматривала коллекцию янтарных ожерелий. Выбор этот его удивил (Йеннифэр не носила ничего, кроме бриллиантов и серебра), но, в конце концов, она могла выбирать и не для себя.  
— Просто нет, — ответил она и протянула торговцу одну золотую монету за два янтарных ожерелья и кольцо. — Ещё предложения, пожалуйста.  
Геральт почувствовал внезапное резкое жжение в груди, из-за которого даже лишился дара речи. Или, может, он и добивался того, что вся ситуация довела его до такого состояния? Йеннифэр, похоже, не заметила в нём перемен. Она подошла к палатке с травами и другими алхимическими ингредиентами, оставив Геральта наедине с его мыслями. Он безмолвно последовал за ней.  
— Я же соглашался наведаться с тобой к Трисс. Не хочешь отплатить мне тем же? — нашёл он в себе смелости спросить это, когда понял, что проблема не решится самостоятельно.  
— Отплатить тем же? — усмехнулась она, глядя на него и недовольно приподняв брови. — Мне казалось, ты пошёл со мной, потому что хотел этого.  
— Я действительно хотел, — кивнул он, проведя кончиками пальцев по подвешенному на верёвке чесноку. — Думал, что поступаю правильно. И думал, что ты сделаешь то же самое для меня. Ты, очевидно, не собираешься.  
— Я хочу встретиться с твоими друзьями, — твёрдо ответила Йеннифэр.  
— Что-то ты не проявляешь особого рвения по этому поводу.  
Йеннифэр не стала спорить. Геральт внимательно рассматривал корни и луковицы разных форм и цветов. Он знал большинство из них, но было два или три, которых раньше не встречал. Как он и думал, именно эти и заинтересовали Йеннифэр.  
— Ты ничего мне не обещала. Наверное, у меня нет права ожидать, что ты…  
— Есть, — ответила Йеннифэр, но не подняла на него взгляд. Вместо этого она взяла связку яснотки белой, два корня мандрагоры и протянула их торговцу. — Ты имеешь полное право ожидать чего-то взамен. Я больше всего хочу встретиться с твоими друзьями, но сегодня я слишком устала, чтобы идти с тобой в какой-нибудь притон.  
— Притон? — повторил Геральт.  
— Я не это имела в виду, — сказала Йеннифэр, забирая покупку у травника.  
— Притон, — вновь повторил он, на этот раз добавив в голос злобы. — А я тогда кто? Бродяга? Бандит? Вот что ты думаешь обо мне? Что ты думала всё это время?  
Йеннифэр отступила на шаг. Что-то в её глазах намекало Геральту, что лучше ему сейчас просить перемирия, но он решил игнорировать это чувство.  
— Хотя, наверное, ты права, — пробормотал он, скрестив руки на груди и показывая, что её предложение мира было отклонено. — У меня другой образ жизни. Нет денег, нет должности. Я не могу позволить себе остаться в «Зимородке» или в подобном заведении, где привыкла жить ты. Я обедаю в притонах, иногда сплю в них, если мне удаётся найти такой притон, где мне позволят остаться на ночь.  
— Прекрати, — потребовала Йеннифэр. — Я ничего такого о тебе не думаю, хорошо? Случайно вырвалось.  
Геральт хмыкнул.  
— Тебе смешно? — прорычала Йеннифэр. На вид она казалась спокойной, но Геральт видел, как внутри неё всё полыхает от гнева. — Ты обвиняешься меня в том, чего я не делала, а потом даже не даёшь объясниться. Возможно, мне и стоит следить за своим языком, но он куда лучше, чем твои привычки.  
— Если тебе от этого станет легче, — прервал её Геральт, ещё больше увеличивая расстояние между ними. — Этот твой язык слегка изменил мою точку зрения, может, даже, помог мне в чём-то. Вот почему ты со мной? Чтобы отплатить мне за то глупое желание?  
Йеннифэр не ответила.  
— Вот почему, верно? — добавил Геральт. К его счастью, на площади было довольно пусто. К его счастью — потому что в данный момент ему было плевать на вежливость. — Несчастный болван решил рискнуть своей жизнью ради меня, и теперь я должна отплатить ему за это — я угадал?  
Йеннифэр глубоко вздохнула, но не сказала ни слова.  
— Поэтому ты осталась со мной? Увидела, какой я жалкий, и решила со мной остаться? Решила отплатить мне?  
— Конечно, — прорычала она, откидывая копну волос вбок. — Я та ещё змеюка, но в глубине души только и мечтаю о том, чтобы ублажать всяких унылых мужланов. Большое спасибо за подробный анализ моей личности. О, даже не представляю, как жила всё это время, не зная того.  
— Можешь и дальше отрицать это, если хочешь  
— Естественно, буду.  
— Отлично, — ответил Геральт и ступил к банку, чтобы выйти на улицу, через которую они сюда пришли. — Теперь я знаю твои мотивы и больше не хочу тратить твоё время впустую, Йеннифэр. Это было бы эгоистично с моей стороны.  
— С чего ты взял, что можешь решать за других? — резко ответила Йеннифэр. — Я сама решила остаться с тобой. Сама — и только. А что касается твоего желания: разве я просила тебя о помощи? Не обольщайся, думая, что я в долгу перед тобой, ведьмак. Ты впустую захотел потратить своё последнее желание на меня — это было твоё решение. Теперь ты чувствуешь себя рыцарем — твоё право. В таком случае не жди от меня многого. У меня всё бы получилось тогда, с твоей глупой жертвой или без неё.  
— Рад слышать, что ты её так ценишь.  
— К чему ты ведёшь, Геральт? — добавила Йеннифэр гораздо спокойнее. — Ты хочешь расстаться? Если так — то пожалуйста, хватит строить из себя жертву.  
Геральт не спешил отвечать, но не из-за отсутствия правильных слов. Они вертелись на кончике языка, готовые с него сорваться, насытиться кровью и наесться жертвами. В то же время Геральт, однако, с трепетом вспоминал моменты, когда она в последний раз так на него посмотрела, когда хотела его, когда позволяла ему быть с ней. Геральт знал, что произойдёт, стоит ему высказаться.  
— Собираешься просить у меня прощения? — вздохнула она.  
— Прощения? — усмехнулся Геральт.  
— Тебе нужен был козёл отпущения, и я любезно согласилась побыть им сегодня. Я прекрасно это понимаю. У всех случаются худшие и лучшие дни, и всем нужен кто-то, на кого можно выплеснуть эмоции. Главное не винить себя или других в этом. Я тебя не виню. Просто попроси прощения, и мы обо всём забудем.  
Геральт прощения не попросил. У него не было ни малейшего желания делать это.  
— Но раз уж ты настаиваешь… — сказала она после долгого молчания, взглянув в его глаза. Геральт не видел её такой злой с момента той заварушки с джинном. — Ты либо извиняешься передо мной, либо между нами всё кончено.  
Геральт безмолвно посмотрел на неё.  
— Вот значит, как, да? Маленького ведьмака не обучили тому, как следует вести себя в подобной ситуации, или тебе просто нравится, когда тебя все жалеют? Тебе это прям в удовольствие?  
Удовольствие было последним, что он чувствовал в тот момент, но Йеннифэр знать об этом было не обязательно.  
— Йен, ты же знаешь, мне это не нравится, — сказал он наконец, выслушав, как Йеннифэр прокляла его и, по крайней мере, три прошлых поколения его семьи. — Мы же уважаем друг друга.  
— Я, мать твою, говорю то, что вижу. Ты обиделся? Знаешь, что? Мне плевать. И ты был прав. Не тогда, так сейчас. Ведёшь себя, как убогий бродяга.  
— А ты у нас всегда идеальна.  
— Я, в любом случае, лучше, чем ты, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Но, прошу тебя, продолжай.  
— Что ты можешь предложить мне, Йеннифэр? Ты когда-нибудь задавалась этим вопросом?  
Йеннифэр взглянула на него так, словно не понимала, о чём он говорит. Или, может, понимала, но не ожидала, что Геральт когда-нибудь опустится так низко. Но его это перестало волновать.  
— Никто не любил тебя. У тебя не было никого, кто мог о тебе позаботиться. Ты ошибалась, Йеннифэр, но я тоже не до конца был честен с тобой. Ты никогда не сделаешь меня счастливым. Видишь, не только ты начала эти отношения из-за жалости.  
— Ты прав, — ответила она без колебаний. — Ты прав. Как всегда.  
Геральт ожидал вспышек гнева, обрушенной на него волны ругательств и проклятий, как во время их первой встречи неделю назад. Геральт хотел, чтобы Йеннифэр выбранила его, как бранила всех остальных. Он так хотел, чтобы она ответила ему подобным тоном, но ничего из этого не произошло. _  
* * *  
— Кто к нам с мечом придёт, от меча и погибнет, да? — сказал Лютик после долгих размышлений о том, что только что услышал от Геральта.  
Геральт терпеливо ждал всё это время, поглаживая шёрстку Питера. Сам он не особо усердно пытался продолжать разговор. По правде говоря, он уже хотел сменить тему так же сильно, как хотел, чтобы этот день и эта неделя поскорее закончились.  
— Ты чего молчишь, Лютик? — спросил он, когда молчание друга стало бить по нервам. Питер посмотрел на него карим глазом. — А где твоя барышня, Питер? Ты поэтому с нами сегодня вечером, правда? — Животное приподняло мордочку, будто и впрямь понимало его. — Хотел историю на сон грядущий — вот тебе история.  
— Вот уж точно, история на сон, — ответил Лютик, но не сразу.  
— А чего ты тогда ожидал?  
— Не знаю, Геральт, — вздохнул он, глянув на пустое дно своей кружки. — Мне казалось, я хочу это услышать. Казалось, что мы над этим посмеёмся, но это не смешно. Не знаю… Не находишь всё это мрачным? Ты. Она. Всё это.  
— Спасибо большое, Лютик.  
— Не за что тут благодарить. Должен сказать, что я рад, что это, наконец, закончилось. Буду честным: меня это всегда пугало. Предназначение. Будь она обычной женщиной, я бы, наверное, заревновал тебя. Кто-то — и только твой, возможно, даже рождённый для тебя. Как бы это было удивительно. Но она не обычная. Я не доверяю этой женщине, Геральт.  
— Ты говоришь так только потому, что не хочешь стабильных отношений в своей жизни, — заметил Геральт и снова пригубил пиво. Лютик не ответил. — Но, может, оно и к лучшему? Может, от неё и впрямь были бы одни проблемы?  
Ему хотелось в это верить, но как-то не получалось.  
* * *  
_— Куда ты идёшь? — услышал он сонный шёпот Йеннифэр.  
Геральт надел второй ботинок и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. В комнате было совсем темно, но ему это не мешало. Он всё ещё видел Йеннифэр: её волосы, которые теперь смешались в сплошное чёрное пятно, её шея, её обнажённая грудь, которая опускалась и подымалась от каждого её вздоха и выдоха, лишь слегка сокрытая под простынёй.  
— Я пойду. А ты спи, — ответил он, потянувшись за курткой — единственной вещью, которая отделяла его от ухода и исчезновения в ночи. Ухода в ничто.  
Йеннифэр, однако, не собиралась слушаться его.  
— Куда ты идёшь? Зачем? — спросила она всё так же сонно.  
— Да так. К Лютику.  
— Зачем?  
— Не могу заснуть.  
Она мягко перевернулась на кровати, вытаскивая свою ночную рубашку из-под простыней. Вскоре после этого тьма исчезла, сменившись чем-то более приятным.  
— Вернись в кровать, Геральт, — сказала Йеннифэр, прежде чем перекатиться на свою сторону кровати, вновь освобождая для него место.  
Сам не зная, почему, Геральт подчинился. Он вернулся в тёплую кровать, которая хранила в себе её запахи.  
— Мог снять куртку, если что, — сказала она, всё ещё не глядя в его лицо.  
Геральт вновь послушался её, сам удивляясь своим поступкам, неуверенный, что именно всё это для них значит. К его счастью, Йеннифэр как раз это хотела ему прояснить. Она снова перевернулась на кровати. На этот раз ближе к нему, положив голову на его грудь. Геральт зарылся носом в её волосы и нежно поцеловал в затылок. Это было странно. Первая одетая женщина, которая прижималась к нему. Странно, но приятно, на удивление терпимо.  
— Расскажи мне об этом, — проговорила Йеннифэр, устремив на него взгляд своих фиалковых глаз, но в них не было привычной угрозы. Геральт видел в них сочувствие и нежность, возможно, даже, намёк на любовь.  
— Рассказать о чём? — спросил он.  
Йеннифэр прижалась к нему ещё сильнее.  
— Расскажи мне всё, что захочешь, — промурлыкала она. То, как она это сделала, пробуждало внутри Геральта новые чувства. Много всяких разных чувств. — Или ты не любитель ночных разговоров? _  
* * *  
Если она и была для Геральта той ещё занозой, то кем тогда для неё был Геральт? Йеннифэр делилась с ним лишь нежностью и пониманием, а Геральт отплатил ей лишь грубостью, которую она не заслужила.  
— Не стоило мне говорить о её личной жизни, — пробормотал он и снова потянулся к кружке с пивом, всё сильнее убеждаясь в том, как проведёт остаток ночи. — Я повёл себя как мудак. Я должен ей…  
— Ты ничего ей не должен, — перебил его Лютик. — Это она должна быть счастлива, что ты спас её. Будь я на твоём месте, она давно бы уже была мертва. Йеннифэр приняла твоё последнее желание, но всё это уже должно завершиться. Кончай с ней, Геральт.  
— Приятно слышать, что ты такой самоотверженный человек.  
— Я просто понимаю, что не смогу изменить этот мир. Не говоря уже о том, что она манипулирует тобой. Насколько я помню, это она первая оскорбила тебя. А ты всего лишь защищался, так что хватит винить себя за это. Вот ты её жалеешь, а она, скорее всего, уже нашла себе другого кретина. Забудь о ней.  
Может, он тогда и впрямь лишь защищался? От этого Геральту легче не стало, это не помогло оправдать свой поступок. Он чувствовал отвратную пустоту внутри, которую могла заполнить лишь Йеннифэр, но её сейчас не было рядом. Возможно, её сейчас даже не было в Новиграде.  
* * *  
— А как насчёт твоих пожитков? — спросил Лютик, когда они выходили из корчмы. Мир вокруг них потихоньку просыпался. Яркий оранжевый солнечный свет говорил о безоблачной погоде. Редкость для Новиграда в это время года. — Я знаю, что тебе сейчас не до этого, но самые прозаичные вещи иногда оказываются и самыми важными. Надо вернуться в «Зимородок» за твоими вещами. Если она уже ушла, то, скорее всего, в комнате скоро будут наводить уборку.  
— Верно.  
— Не грусти. Она не первая и не последняя. У эльфов есть замечательная поговорка на этот случай…  
— Можешь ты, пожалуйста, заткнуться, Лютик.  
К его неожиданности, Лютик заткнулся. Они прошли пару улиц. Даже сейчас Геральт с удивлением понял, что продолжает оглядываться вокруг. А потом и вовсе перестал притворяться. Ему хотелось увидеть Йеннифэр. Она была ему нужна, но где ж её теперь найти?  
Они вышли на Площадь, а потом достигли и «Зимородка». Владелец позволил ему пройти в комнату, не задавая лишних вопросов. При других обстоятельствах Геральт обратил бы на это внимание, но не в этот раз. Ему просто нужно было подняться наверх. Ряд дубовых ступеней, казалось, не кончится никогда.  
Кровь в венах забегала быстрее, когда Геральт открыл дверь в их комнату, но вскоре волнение сменилось разочарованием. Комната выглядела так же, но по-другому. Её косметика, одежда, стопки книг — всё это исчезло. Как и она сама. Единственным доказательством того, что прошлая неделя не превиделась Геральту, оказался витавший здесь нежный запах сирени и крыжовника.  
Геральт сел на кровать и потянулся к белой льняной рубашке, что висела на изголовье.  
* * *  
_— Зараза, — выругалась Йеннифэр, ища что-то в своём кожаном чемодане, с которым приехала в Новиград. К искреннему удивлению Геральта, туда влезли все её вещи. Однако теперь, когда она начала их вытаскивать оттуда, он стал подозревать, что чемодан был не совсем обычным.  
Он поставил на стол поднос с ужином, который принёс несколькими секундами раннее, и сел на кровать рядом с ней.  
— Что такое?  
— Моё ночное платье, — проворчала она, всё ещё не сводя глаз с чемодана. — Должно быть, оставила его в Ринде.  
— Ну и что? Оно одно у тебя?  
Йеннифэр не ответила, только пробормотала что-то себе под нос. Геральт поднялся на ноги и подошёл к своим вещам. Вытащил из сумки одну из своих рубашек, самую новую, всё ещё пахнущую мылом и ланолином, и протянул её Йеннифэр._  
* * *  
Он отложил рубашку на прикроватную тумбочку и встал с кровати. Лучшим решением сейчас, пожалуй, будет собрать свои вещи и покинуть комнату, но, почему-то, делать этого Геральт не спешил. Он понятия не имел, почему, но в то же время догадывался. Может, он просто не хотел признаваться себе в этом?  
Геральт подошёл к двери, ведущей на балкон, и открыл её. Балкон их комнаты был слишком большим; выложенным плиткой и покрытым со всех сторон зарослями плюща и самшита. Его они, возможно, использовали не по назначению, но оба были не против этого. Другие постояльцы, наверное, были, но, к счастью, никто из них так и не пожаловался на чужое новое хобби. Как думал Геральт, это потому, что Йеннифэр не заботилась о том, что их могут увидеть. Теперь это закончилось и осталось в прошлом, однако. Геральту всё равно не нравилось это чувство.  
Он подошёл к перилам и взглянул вниз, на далёкий мир под ногами, на неотделанные городские башни, на крошечные домики, разбросанные по изломам скал, но море, переливающееся розовыми и бледно-голубыми цветами. Его взгляд устремился на один из камней вдалеке, а потом всё случилось слишком быстро.  
Геральт вышел из «Зимородка», спустился по каменной лестнице и остановился на пересечении травы и песка. С этого места не смел сдвинуться дальше. Не сразу и не без её разрешения на это.  
Вновь взглянул на неё. Теперь, поближе, Йеннифэр казалась такой же одинокой, как камень, на котором она сидела. Её спина была сгорблена. Волосы беспомощно развевал ветер. Странное, жгучее ощущение поселилось глубоко в груди Геральта. Чувство незнакомое, разрастающееся всё сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой. Больно и сладко одновременно. Неясно и запутанно, как и всё, что было связано с ней.  
Геральт поставил ногу на серый камень. Сначала одну, осторожно, потом и другую, с большим усилием. Пошёл вперёд.  
В её направлении. Ветер играл какую-то одинокую мелодию на тонких стебельках травы. Где-то вдалеке яростно кричали две чайки. Геральт продолжал идти.  
Шаг за шагом. Первый и десятый. Сороковой?  
А потом кончилась и трава. Осталась лишь каменная стена, уходящая глубоко под воду, и волны, её омывающие. Холодный ветерок коснулся его кожи. Водоросли окутали его ноги. Над головами пролетела стая чаек. Солнце освещало её силуэт впереди. Чёрное пятно в бесконечной голубизне. Запах сирени и крыжовника в воздухе. Она. Геральт продолжал идти.  
Он сел на скалу рядом с Йеннифэр, просто и безмолвно, потому что в такие моменты в словах не было нужды. В них никогда не было нужды, но этот Геральт лишь учился.  
— Думала, ты уехал навсегда, — прошептала она, не заставив его ждать.  
— Потребуется нечто большее, чтобы избавиться от меня, — ответил Геральт и улыбнулся через силу, хотя Йеннифэр и не видела его лица. Она смотрела в воду. Взглядом продолжала избегать его. От этого становилось больно. Геральт сам не знал, почему, но становилось больно.  
— Ты звучал очень убедительно, — сказала она и слегка прочистила горло. Уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке. Счастье? Облегчение? Трудно было сказать, но Геральту понравилось то, что он увидел.  
— Как и ты.  
Он снял куртку и осторожно накинул её на плечи Йеннифэр.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я…  
— Я не… — перебила она Геральта и, наконец, подняла на него грустные фиалковые глаза. — Нет, не хочу. А ты?  
— Нет. На самом деле, нет.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо.  
Она подвинулась ближе и чуть наклонилась, словно искала близости, возможно, действительно ища её. Геральт тоже подвинулся. Рукой обнял Йеннифэр за плечи, укрывая от холода. И уткнулся носом в её волосы, которые сейчас пахли ветром и сыростью. Тишина повисла между ними.


End file.
